Wet
by SomethingIntheNothing
Summary: A series of smutty futanari/g!p oneshots and twoshots. Warning: Noncon, pwp, incest, etc. Requests accepted
1. VayneLeblanc

Her eyes felt incredibly heavy. She could barely open them, and when she did her eyesight was blurry. She could hardly make out what was before her. Vayne's breath was harsh and slow, and her stomach lurched with a sudden pain, shit it hurt to move… she felt like she was going to get sick. She swallowed the excess spit in her mouth and attempted to move her arms. Something heavy, heavier then even how she was feeling right now, was tight around her wrists. Confusion filled her brain when she realized she was pinned down. Alarm replaced the confusion and she struggled to keep her eyes open and break free from whatever was binding her. Her breath somehow grew more ragged with exertion...she felt incredibly weak. She tried to focus and clear up her eyesight, after a few moments she was successful.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly took in her surroundings. Where was she? There were colors. Noxian colors. Red and black and a bed…she was on a rather soft bed, the mattress soft beneath her body. She gradually turned her eyes, her head...she was indeed tied down as she had initially thought. Her wrists were bound by tight metal rings and her ankles were in the same condition at the foot of the bed, and partially spread as well. _How did I end up here?_ She forced herself to try and remember, but everything from the previous night was a blur. She remembered a tavern. A hand, soft and warm. Gentle lips on hers- she shook her head. _What are these memories? _Then there was a loud click, and her eyes turned to the door of the bedroom. Her stomach sunk into the abyss. Even powerless as she was now, she kept her face steady and calm as the woman approached her. _Anyone, ANYONE but this whore!_

She was hardly wearing anything, that was the first thing Vayne noticed about Leblanc. A lace corset was tied tight around her chest, rather pretty and black. Well made. It showed a dangerous amount of cleavage that Vayne had to force herself to look away from. They were rather large, weren't they? She wondered how they'd feel in her grip. She felt her face begin to burn ever so slightly as she raked her eyes down and took not of the Deceiver's panties. They were of the same material as the corset, and roses along them. And she was wet, Vayne could see the slickness of arousal on her thighs, glistening like honey and she figured, it probably tasted just as sweet. She forced the thoughts away, and her eyes.

Vayne choked, eyes widening. "...What is the meaning of this," In but a second her face was blank again. Leblanc smirked widely, her plump and painted lips twisting upward victoriously. Vayne shuddered with a mixture of dread, and a strange desire, as the woman climbed onto the bed. She moved at a leisurely pace and the entire time she trailed sharp and manicured nails along her bare leg. Her expression was seductive, her lips were parted and slick with saliva , and her eyes were glinting mischievously. The Night Hunter knew this would end badly. She just knew it.

"Surprised to see me," Leblanc chirped softly, her knee sliding up along the inside of Vayne's leg. Vayne couldn't suppress a gasp as the bare knee slid up, _up_...she was painfully stiff and Leblanc licked her lips when she looked down. It took all of the Demacian woman's strength not to blush like the virgin she was. "You like what you see," she purred in a matter-of-fact tone, slipping her hands along Vayne's inner thighs, sinfully close to the painfully swollen bulge that strained against the cloth of her trousers. Vayne became aware of her own lack of clothing then, her nipples perking in the warm bedroom air, her erection hidden beneath only her thin black trousers. _What in lord's name is going on!?_ She fisted the blankets beneath her, struggling and failing to hold back the groan of disappointment that poured from her as the the Deceiver's warm hands slid entirely around her dick, then onto her belly-avoiding her arousal entirely. "Mmmm," the woman's face was full of many emotions. Happiness, arrogance, and above all else a strange kind of affection were glinting dangerously in her sharp, golden gaze. "Vayne's thing is so hard," she whispered softly.

"Explain yourself," Vayne said calmly, even as her hips pushed slightly upward and beneath the cloth of her boxers her member twitched. Leblanc smirked before she slid her hand down to grip the sack beneath her cock, rolling them within her fingers over the thin cloth trousers. Vayne wished they weren't there. Leblanc then moaned softly with an unrestrained moan of pure desire. She pressed her cheek onto the acheing thing. The sensation was electric, and it took all of Vayne's self-control not to cry out as the woman pushed her hands up and began to push her pants down her long legs. "Mmnnn," she whimpered from her position down below, "it _smells_ like Vayne," she said softly, and the Demacian's cheeks heated. Pleasure exploded in her belly as Leblanc's nails trailed up, and across the head of her sex. She jerked her hand up and down it slowly. She peered at Vayne, the eye shadow and liner making her golden gaze smolder even more.

"Want me to suck on it," she murmured softly as Vayne stared. Her amber gaze was bright and there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. Vayne tugged her wrists against the binds, and bared her teeth. Lord knew how badly she wanted this…she was a great hunter but when it came to socializing she was a failure. She had never had sex before even when she had developed a desire for some partners she had. She simply couldn't approach those girls with the…thing, she had between her thighs. She hated the bastard. It always stirred at the wrong times. One example of that, was right now.

"I want you to explain your actions...that's what I want, I don't want your filthy hands anywhere near me," She lied. "I want to know how I got here, where here is in the first place..."

"That'd take away from the fun and destroy the mystery...my dear," she smirked as she spoke, sighing wistfully. When all she recieved was a glare she released her hold on Vayne's erect cock, and straddled her lap. Now instead of an insistent pressing with her hands, her wet panty-clad crotch was sliding across her cock and grinding into her instead. The wet cloth scratched in the most wonderful way on her penis, catching on it almost, creating a delicious friction that made Vayne's head swim and her eyes roll. But I assure you there was no foul play, love. You drank and you hit on me, and almost had your naughty little way with me last night," her lips twitched at the tips when Vayne's brows furrowed.

"Lies." _I couldn't have. I never drink to excess. Lucian wouldn't have let me, for one. And two, I know when I'm getting tipsy and I never let it even reach that point. I have maybe one cup of ale, and them I'm done. I have no doubt she drugged it or used some kind of magic to make me do it. If it actually even happened. _

"I assure you, it's the truth. I brought you back here, I couldn't just you on your own. Who knows what some champions would do to you!"

"It can't get much worse than this," She muttered, straining slightly against her bonds. Leblanc shifted her hips and earned a gasp.

"I assure you, it can. Now, my love," she leaned down over Vayne, "let's get that virgin cock ready."

"_V…virgin," _she hissed out. "Who…where did you learn that," she felt beyond embarrassed. Leblanc winked and licked her lips.

"You told me last night, sweetheart," her teeth knocked along Vayne's neck. Her fingers grazed her nipples. She panted at the sensation. "You told me you wanted me to be gentle, since…_It was your first time._" She snickered, then licked at the spot she had been biting. Vayne was stuck between moaning for more and smacking herself for her horrible conduct the previous night. "I figured I should wait until you were conscious to pop that cherry. I want you to remember. _Know _it was me who rode you until you exploded. Know it was me that you pumped full of _Demacian seed." _She laughed again. Vayne avoided her gaze. She felt appreciative in a way. How could she do this to her nation, to herself? She clenched her fists. Leblanc turned her face to her. Her yellow eyes looked luminescent.

"Where did you get that beast between your thighs, Vayne?"

"It's none of your business," she said slowly. Leblanc pursed her lips and bounced lightly, earning a strangled gasp. She wanted inside. She squeezed her eyes shut, determined to keep up her mental barrier. It shattered when Leblanc moaned, moaned her name to be more specific. She dug her nails into the mattress and stared at the other woman. Her breasts were so round, Vayne wanted to cup them in her hands, feel them as she thrust inside the Noxian trickster's cunt. She bit into her bottom lip. "I was b…born with it," she whispered, breath catching. Leblanc smirked.

"Oh? Is that how you know how to jerk yourself off so well," she cooed in a loving tone, curling her body into Vayne's, her breasts pressing to the Night Hunter's. "Because years of practice and experience?" The Demacian's brows lowered and knit together. She stared into the other woman's golden orbs with cold blue eyes. "I've watched and waited for a good opportunity to strike. Last night seemed as good as any. Wouldn't you say," she purred. Vayne nearly groaned again as those large breasts rubbed into her chest. She had always been into tits. E…especially these ones. She squeezed her eyes shut. How many nights had she spent, desperately jerking her hand up and down in an attempt to mimic this woman, attempt to feel what she dreamed her pussy would feel like!? She trembled. She slammed her hands against the stupid cuffs.

"Uh uh uh," Leblanc purred, reprimanding her as if she was a small child, finger wiggling.

Vayne stared into her eyes. She narrowed her own. "Let me go Noxian whore, I'm no use tied up like this."

Leblanc smirked. "Oh my you want control do you? No can do. I'm in charge, and it's going to stay that way." Her painted lips spread even wider somehow, as if she knew Vayne's heart was sinking. She licked her dry lips. She slipped her panties off slowly, making a show of how much she showed her pussy. The Night Hunter's breath hitched. She was so disappointed. She wanted to…she clenched her fists and teeth tight. She wanted to fuck her. She wanted to fuck this Noxian bitch who dared to invade her dreams and make her hard like no other! She struggled against her bonds one last time before she slumped, and squeezed her eyes shut.

_This isn't how I dreamed it would be. I should be slamming into her, fucking her filthy cunt like the whore she is…damn it!_ Her eyes snapped open when she felt something soft and wet, she glanced down. Leblanc's lips were partially spread, her mouth dangerous close to her throbbing organ. This she had had before. She had bought a whore just once when she was just sixteen. She hadn't had enough gold to get the entire package, but she had gotten that mouth. And damn it had been the fuel of her dreams for a long time after. She looked back on that moment with humiliation. _I had been that desperate. _"Want me to use my mouth, love?"

Vayne said nothing. She simply glared. How dare this woman treat her like this? She should be the one tied up, begging for the Night Hunter's cock in her mouth. She curled her lip in a sneer. "Do as you please, whore." Leblanc cocked her head, she gently feathered kisses up the Demacian's stiff shaft. Bliss poured into the virgin, and she whimpered needily. Her hips popped up slightly. Leblanc set the flat of her tongue along her cock and began to lap at her gently, her fingers beginning to fondle her balls, causing heat to spread along her entire penis and into her belly. She felt like she was burning down there. Everything was so warm and wet. Leblanc shifted her hand up to her length, pressing the front of her hand to it, and rubbing her palm up it while still licking. Vayne's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head.

This was different from that whore. That woman had sucked on her fast and quick and immediately took her in her throat, this was a slow and gentle pace that was completely decided by the trickster. She cried out as the Deceiver opened her lips, and slid the tip of her cock into her mouth. Her hand still pumped insistently. She felt an itch deep in her groin, and her mouth watered in excess. She whimpered very softly. Leblanc flicked her tongue along her head, across the slit. That was all Vayne could take. She had been trying to hold back, she didn't want to be a quick shot but dammit- she exploded, cumming in the other woman's mouth. She let out a grunt, pressing her hand into the mattress. She tried to focus but fuck it felt so good, her head swam with heat and ecstasy. It felt so damn good! Her excitement died down after a bit and she panted, Leblanc was giggling almost madly, her delicate hand covering her mouth.

"That was all it took," she teased, "One little jerk and a bit of oral and you're gone?" Her smirk widened. "Very impressive, Night Hunter," Leblanc mocked, eyes practically glowing. She slid up the embarrassed hunter's body, until her knees were on either side of Vayne's head. "Now it's time for you to excite me," she smirked. "Let's hope you perform better…" Vayne could smell her. It was a musky, thick scent she wouldn't soon forget. And she was practically dripping torrents. She was shaved completely, her glistening folds open and ready to be taken. The Night Hunter did nothing for a moment. She jerked her head to the side. It was brought back rather quickly. The woman sat on her face, not one to be denied obviously, and Vayne had no choice but to lick.

It was a strange taste. It didn't taste delicious but it didn't taste bad. She flicked her tongue across the Deceiver's dripping slit, gathering up the juices. She decided she liked the taste. After a few moments she slid her tongue inside her. Leblanc's back arched. "_Vayne," _her hips rocked slightly, and the Demacian, encouraged began to dig in deeper. She jerked her hips, fluids dripped onto Vayne's face. There wasn't much she could do. All she could do was eat. She did her best. She jerked her tongue in and out, and suckled on the sensitive bud above her lips. The more she devoured her the better it tasted until she was feasting. She nearly growled with frustration when the Noxian pulled back, and retreated down her frame.

"Mmm, nice and hard, eating me perked you right up didn't it Vayne. Your thing is all ready to be inside me, isn't it?" Vayne nodded slowly. She tried her best to be calm, she had one of the best poker faces around, but it was hard to do. She was going to lose her virginity, which she had had for far too long, to the woman she had wanted to lose it to since she met her in the league. Leblanc wiggled from where she straddled Vayne's crotch. Then she spread her thighs, grabbed ahold of her cock and pressed it inside. The entrance was slow but steady. Her cock spread her folds, her sticky fluids clung to the flesh of Vayne's dick, strings of it sticking down her thighs. She was going to blow. She… she hadn't expected this much pleasure.

Her cock was stuck in a hot, wet heaven. She was unbearably tight. Unbearably warm. Unbearably wet. Her palms played down the Night Hunter's breasts, before sliding further down. Her finger's landed on the Demacian's muscle-knotted abdomen, running along it and earning violent shivering. Then, she began to move. It had been heaven entering, said heaven increased tenfold the second they began to move. Her eyes shot wide as her tight pussy clung around, her sticky mess dragging up and down her hardened cock. Her skin burned. She struggled to compose herself.

"Fuck, you're so fucking big Vayne, I feel so fucking full," her hips moved up and down. Vayne wanted to hold them. Wanted to jerk up into her cunt. She trembled. "Your dick, it's pushing so deep inside me," Leblanc purred, her lips parting desperately. She dug her nails into her palm. Her face was warm from the praise and the scenario and oh gods what was she going to tell Lucian about this. How did she explain that she had been ridden by their enemy. She'd say nothing. She'd say nothing about this molten heaven that was clenching almost desperately around her dick. "Vayne, Vayne!" The Noxian bounced, hands on her abs still, her hips jerking up and down desperately. "Fuck fuck yes Vayne, harder, yes!" She reached up and began to cup and squeeze her own breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers as she rode. "Yes! Fuck-"

Vayne could hold back no more, she gave in. She felt her member pulsate steadily, felt it heat. And then she was a goner. She heard Leblanc moan loudly, scream almost. Strings of her semen coated the Deceiver's innerwalls, and still- even as Vayne went limp- she moved. She rode Vayne like she was an animal, a bull, playing with her breasts almost violently, gasping and shouting her name before after a few long, steady moments, she was cumming to. Leblanc gushed around her, and the tight clenching forced a third orgasm out of the Night Hunter. She felt like she was going to pass out. Wave upon wave upon wave of bliss slammed into her, and Leblanc was stiff and shuddering above her, biting her lips, her fingers playing desperately along her own clit, drawing out her orgasm. They both slumped at the same time, bodies hot. Vayne thought she was floating because she was so warm, felt so light-headed. The trickster in her lap her chest up the Demacian's, until her mouth was on her neck. Then her lips. Her kiss was wet and short. Vayne felt a tongue, before it disappeared and the woman was up again. She straddled her lap. Her hand rested on her belly again. "Very nice Vayne." She took out a single key, and unlocked the cuff's on her. Her smile was beyond condescending. "Let's do this again whenever you get the balls." Then, she was walking away.

Vayne sat up quickly, and moved to follow her. She slumped against the bed. Her knees felt like jelly. She panted. "N…Noxian whore," she called after her, squeezing her eyes shut as she struggled to stay awake. S_o tired._ She had no chance of catching up with her now. Vayne was beyond humiliated as she found her clothes, and pulled them on. She put on her boots and cape, eyes squeezing shut. Then she glanced over to where Leblanc's writing desk sat. She walked over slowly. She hesitated before she took the quill that sat there.

**This can't happen again but I suppose I should say thank you. So thank you, Noxian whore.**

**-Vayne**

**A.N: Yes I take requests/suggestions but feedback and a review is required. **


	2. ShyvanaLulu

"Do you like the color purple Shyvana!? I love it. I think it's just a beautiful color in general. It's so cute too." The half-dragon woman body stiffened up as she walked beside the yordle, her boots thumping on the dirt of the city. Lulu was hopping beside her, chirping happily about…purple mostly, and how a purple dragon would be "awesomely awesome!". Normally she'd find the little girl beyond adorable. Afterall, her voice was so soft and sweet and bright. Shyvana loved speaking with her. But at the moment…she swallowed slowly, feeling sweat drip down between her shoulderblades. The hot need to mate had filled her since the previous day. It was the season of mating for Draconians, and Shyvana had yet to find herself a proper mate to bed. Lulu's voice, instead of making her happy was stimulating her like nothing else.

She hardly realized she had slammed her hand over the yordle's mouth, and lifted her. The little cutie's feet kicked hurriedly, and Shyvana growled a warning in her ear. She brought the struggling little girl into an alley, peering out from it, making sure there would be no one to interrupt. Pix struck her then, and Lulu broke free with wide eyes. Shyvana peered at her with a burning gaze. Between her legs she felt her cock grow and throb. There was fear written across her face. "Why do you have that look on your face Shyv?" The dragoness smirked, she stood at her full height, much taller than the little yordle. Her hands shot out and she grabbed the tiny fae, clenching her fists around it. Her eyes glowed as she stared down at the girl.

"Call Pix off, now."

The yordle whimpered, and stared, "P…Pix, it's ok. Shyvana would never hurt me. You can go, fly away for a little bit. We just, we just need to talk haha." The fae hesitated, before it darted away. The dragoness smirked. Lulu gazed at her fearfully. "Shyvana, a…are you ok?" She kneeled, and pointed between her thighs. Lulu looked down, and a confused expression appeared on her face. She obviously didn't know what Shyvana was showing her.

"You did this. You made it this hard." Shyvana grabbed the girl by the wrist and tugged her close. "Feel it, feel it!" The girl quickly did as told, tiny hand grasping the bulge in her trousers. Shyvana groaned deeply. Her hand was so warm. Her cock twitched beneath the heavy pants. She was beyond glad she had ditched the armor for her walk through town with the yordle, who seemed to love Demacia as much as Shyvana did. They spent a lot of time together, whenever Jarvan had no need of her and the yordle wasn't prouncing around Bandle City. "Rub it Lulu, pet it like…like it's an animal or something." At that the girl blinked, before she nodded. She ran two tiny hands up and along it, gentle as she moved. Shyvana bit into her bottom lip, her cock feeling very heavy with the need to release.

"It's so hard," Lulu said in wonder, eyes wide, "it's twitching."

"Shut up. Pull it out of my pants. Stroke it harder." The yordle seemed even more confused now, but she struggled to push down the Draconian woman's trousers, and blushed as her cock bounced was a solid seven inches of throbbing cock, about two and a half inches thick, an angry dark blue.

"I…it's a boys thingie!" Lulu gasped, "are you a boy Shyv-" The dragoness snarled angrily, slamming the girl back. She landed on her bum.

"I said shut up. Now you've gone and pissed me off." The yordle backed away, putting her arms in front of herself.

"Please don't hurt me!" Shyvana's amber eyes locked onto her. Her cock grew to it's full hardness as an expression of fear crossed the little yordle's face. She stepped close, boots thudding on the dirt.

"Open your mouth little whore. Come suck on me." Lulu shook her head wildly, and the muscle's in Shyvana's arms tightened. She grabbed the girl by the hair. "I said suck on my cock," she growled through clenched teeth. The yordle shook her head, yelping when Shyvana tugged her hair a bit more. "Lulu," she growled in a dangerous tone.

"I don't want to!" Her voice and pretty face was filled with desperation. Her eyes were wide. These eyes were such a pretty shade of green, emerald. Shyvana warmed at the thought of their child with such a pretty eye color rather than her own golden. She shook her head, before she moved her hand to the back of the spellcasters head, and brought her closer.

"You're going to suck on it. And if you bite you'll regret it, am I understood," she made her tone as fiery as possible. The girl stared at her, and the first show of tears came. They slid down her cheeks slowly. Shyvana licked her lips. "Think of it as sucking on a lollipop. You like those, don't you?" Lulu looked away, but she hesitantly nodded. "Lulu. You have to suck on me to wet my cock, do you know why?" She kneeled then, smirking ever wider. The yordle shook her head, swallowing. Shyvana laughed lightly, she brought her fingers down the front of the girl's chest, down down, until she reached her destination. She smiled wide as she slid her fingers under the girls pants and then underwear, digging her fingers into the girl's pussy. It was wetter than Shyvana expected. It seemed her body knew what was happening even if Lulu herself didn't. Lulu gasped and pulled away, Shyvana growled and tugged her back with one hand, digging her fingers in deeper.

"That hurts," Lulu whispered, "Shyv, please stop, it hurts!" Shyvana laughed gently, and swirled her two fingers around, already the girl was moistening around her. The little masochistic whore! She pulled her fingers out, eyeing them. They were slick and wet.

"You like this. You're wet," Lulu trembled. "Open your mouth." The girl's whole body shook and she tried to pull away again. Shyvana snapped forward, grabbing the girl by the cheeks, tightening her fingers around her face, forcing her mouth open. Her golden eyes glinted hungrily, teeth white and showing in a wide grin. She jammed her fingers into the girls mouth, "See, taste your own cunt Lulu, doesn't it taste good?" She laughed wickedly. Lulu's tears cascaded down fully now. Even so, she suckled slowly, cleaning the half-dragon's fingers gently with a tiny tongue. When Shyvana pulled them out, Lulu sobbed.

"Why are you doing this!? I just wanted to play and talk with you and you're hurting me, I thought we were friends!"

"Shhh," Shyvana rubbed her cheek gently, her eyes burning white hot, "we are friends. If it wasn't you, I wouldn't be doing this. You're all mine." She grasped the girl by the hair again, "now suck my cock." The yordle whimpered desperately, but she finally- finally- obeyed and wrapped her tiny plump lips around her stiff dick. Shyvana gasped, eyes narrowing. This..this feeling. The girl only had her head in her mouth, but already it felt like heaven. Her hands slid around Shyvana's base, slowly, hesitantly playing with her. Lulu's lips strained to go wider, take her deeper. She gagged and withdrew. None of that. She gripped the back of her head, and her back arched as she slammed her hips forward. It felt beyond good! Her cock was in her throat! She was in her mate's throat! Lulu choked desperately, eyes shooting wide, she slammed tiny fists into the dragoness' belly. The sound of her gagging, coughing almost, made her thrust harder. She hit the back of her throat repeatedly, her tiny, tight channel of a mouth squeezing her, teeth grazing the flesh of her dick. She groaned. Lulu struggled, eyes shutting slightly, spit dripping from her mouth. "Lick it, it'll be over sooner if you do."

Her tongue flicked out desperately, along her side and head and-Shyvana pushed deeper, and Lulu sobbed, pushed against her. She was gagging so much, she was choking Lulu with her dick! She growled hungrily. Then she gripped the back of the girls head, and sunk herself in deep and hard one last time. She exploded in the girl's mouth, thick streams of her semen pouring down the girl's throat. She pulled away slightly, watching the liquid drip from the tiny thing's lips onto her chin. Lulu mumbled and screamed around her cock with protest. Then she pulled out fully. She didn't want to kill the girl~ she wanted to break her in.

The girl said nothing as Shyvana's cum poured onto her chin. "Lick it up and swallow it," Shyvana ordered eagerly. She watched in fascination as the girl did as told, swallowing slowly, lapping up the excess on her chin. She watched the girl's cheeks color. "Did you like it?" Lulu spoke not a word.

"I…I did what I was told. Please. I wanna go home," she said softly, so softly Shyvana hardly heard. The dragoness drew closer.

"I'm still hard," she whispered dangerously. "And I can smell the dripping of your pussy. We're not finished yet." Before the girl could protest she smirked, and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her down. The girl was so small, she realized then. Would her cock even fit? She smirked. She'd make it fit, make the girl take her all in. She wasn't even a half of Shyvana's size, so she had to arch slightly so she could see the girl's face as she pulled down the little girl's loose pants, and then her panties underneath. It was glistening. She couldn't believe it! She ran her fingers along the girl's slit. Her clit was engorged and her pussy was dripping vaginal fluids. The girl was soaked and swollen! She laughed wildly, she pressed the head of her cock against the girl's hot entrance. "This is the last thing I want," Shyvana purred. By the end of this, she'll want more. The girl whimpered and said nothing. She grinned, before she forced her cock into the tight expanse of the girl's vagina. It seemed to try to push her out and tug her in as she slid in slowly.

Shyvana had never felt something so good! She…she couldn't help it, couldn't hold back! She forced her way through the girl's hymen roughly, and roared softly. Fuck it felt so good. She let her hips move as they cunt was unbelievably tight. Her juices dripped out around Shyvana's cock in a wet rush, heat gripping her dick with every thrust. The girl's constricting inner walls tugged her every time she moved, as if it wanted her to release her semen into it. So tight. There was some blood as well, at that Shyvana smirked. I am quite sure she did not expect to lose her first time like this. In a dirty alley, with her legs spread and another woman's cock in her. Does she even know what she lost?

The tears streaming down the Yordle's face made her thrust harder, her large, calloused hands tightening around the girls waist. Her legs swung around Shyvana's hips, kicking at her in another vain attempt to escape, and Shyvana threw her head back and growled slightly because fuck-the girl's cunt was fucking tight, and so fucking hot and wet. And her womb was fertile. The thought of the litte girl's belly swelling with babe, Shyvana's babe made her slam her cock into the girl with even more strength, smirking wide when she saw the girl was still crying, but her face was contorted with pleasure as well.

"Your pussy is pulling me so much," she snarled in the girl's ear, "you fucking wanted this, wanted me to fuck you with my cock," the yordle only mewled desperately, confused, and her  
little arms slid around Shyvana's neck. Her expression was a mixture of ecstasy, fear, anger. The little thing looked down at where their sexes were connect, watched with strange interest as Shyvana's member jerked down and out, sliding into the girl's soaked vagina repeatedly. She groaned with excitement when she felt the girl jerk her hips unconsciously, her glistening sex sliding freely along her cock, making deliciously wet noises. Shyvana purred gently.

"I feel weird," the girl whimpered in her ear, her nails digging into Shyvana's sides, and a smirk crossed the larger woman's face. She adjusted her position for deeper entrance, growling when she felt the yordle girl's cunt convulse desperately, squeezing around her cock like she never wanted it to leave. The thought made the half-dragon purr lightly, "Shyv! I'm…I feel weird!" The girl exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and humiliation. Shyvana said nothing, simply licked the tears from her cheek, a smirk spreading her lips to show her sharper than average canine teeth. The girl cried out, throwing her head back. "Stop it, I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna pee!"

"It's not pee, you'll see," the dragoness purred. At that the girl shook her head, confusion mingling with embarrassment and obvious fearful pleasure. Shyvana slammed her cock in a few more times, and she felt the little hands on her tighten, nails digging into her flesh, sobs and moans coming from the tiny girl, before her pussy squeezed in a vice grip, and Shyvana felt a wet gush around her dick. The girl was sobbing with pleasure, a dark blush on her cheeks, eyes wide as beacons, pretty pretty green eyes. Shyvana didn't stop moving, she thrust once-twice-a third time, then roared, throwing her head back. Her cock throbbed almost painfully before she came, splattering the girls insides with ropes of her thick, hot cum. The girl's mouth parted in a silent cry, her hips jerking up to meet the dragon woman's, her nails scratching through Shyvana's arms, her legs twining around her.

Shyvana was fascinated by the girl's reaction to the hot flow of semen in her belly, "It…it feels good," Lulu whimpered, hips jerking, "Shyv, it feels good, it's so warm…" she trailed off, fingers digging in, cunt squeezing, her juices pouring from her entrance onto Shyvana's rehardening penis. The girl stared at her with wide eyes, cheeks flushed. Shyvana purred happily again, nuzzling the tiny girl, lapping at her skin, before she held the girl by the hair, and crushed their lips together. "Mnnm," the girl gasped, opening her mouth wide. Shyvana growled with pleasure, this girl was all hers now, she was going to bear her child, at the thought her cock rapidly hardened until it was like steel. She pulled out of the kiss, shifted, before she thrust her hips, and Lulu whimpered, and her tiny tongue flicked out as her mouth fell open. Shyvana, rutted into her long and hard, heat pulsing through her entire body. "M…more Shyv, more," Lulu gasped. The dragon in Shyvana roared. Who was Shyvana to refuse? .

** Welp. Yordle porn. Yes, I did it. Now imma idly walk away. You saw nothing.**


End file.
